


Our Two Hearts Will Never Grow Apart

by RosieA



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 19 year old Alois, 19 year old Ciel, 19 year old Louis, 21th Century, Bottom Alois, Bottom Ciel, Bottom Louis, Demon Claude, Demon Harry, Demon Sebastian, Enemies to Friends, Human Alois, Human Ciel, Human Louis, Louis/Niall/Liam/Zayn friends, M/M, Rich Alois, Rich Ciel, Rich Louis, The Tomlinson Family - Freeform, Top Claude, Top Harry, Top Sebastian, girl!Zayn, minus mom and dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieA/pseuds/RosieA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tomlinson are celebrating the young sons birthday today so what could go wrong. Well let's just say a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Louis Happy Birthday to you._

_"Make a wish BooBear." Louis' mom says he blows out the candies. "I did it I made my wish." "Yeah!" his parents clap "Happy Birthday Louis, now how old are you today?" his my asked._

_"Mummy! I'm dis many." holding up four fingers, "Yes you are Louis." she says in a baby voice. "Now Louis since your old enough. You can-" *Knock* *Knock*. Then it went silent "Mommy wha-" "Shh." "Louis you have to go into your room and go under the bed ok." he nodded "And remember mommy and daddy love so much remember that ok. And take this." she hands Louis her necklace which has a photo of all of them. "Mommy and Daddy I love you both." they kiss his head and goes up stairs to his room and hides under his bed and...._

_Then he hears gun shots._


	2. Chapter 2

Louis jumps out of bed after this nightmare again he hates have the same nightmare over and over again he wish it never happened but of course his mother and father never wanted to tell people about this but........ his parents made a deal with a demon yes a demon to protect their son from evil but the deal was that. Let's save that for another time.

Louis got out of bed and went to his desk to get his laptop and watch something on YouTube, "Alright Louis what should we watch." He goes through his history and finds one of favorites to watch which is a Markipler video that makes him smile a lot.

After watching a few more he looks at his clock and see its says 6:00, shit Harry is going to wake up soon and well he has to act like he is sleeping before Harry walks in.

And then  **** _Knock._


	3. Hiatus

Harry walks through and saw trying to fake sleep again. 

"Oh Louis did you have the nightmare again?" he said sadly 

"Yes, Harry I can't stand it. Ever time I sleep it's the same dream." he whispered 

After Harry gave Louis his clothes to change. He went down stairs to the kitchen where Niall was making his food. When he gets down stairs he saw Zayn, Liam, and Niall talking more like whispering to each other. 

"Um." 

"Oh, Good Morning Louis." they said at the same time which is weird because they only do that when....

"What happened?" Louis says demanding

"Louis one of your family member is coming."

Louis laugh because he has no family members an more alive. 

"Very funny guys. Beautiful April Fools joke." Louis

"Louis we though your mom told you or Harry. That you have a sister." Liam says shocked

"What! Harry!" 

Now Louis mad because Harry or mom mother should have said something

"Yes Lou-" _slap_

Louis slapped Harry across 

"Don't when would have told me that I have a sister or do I have more family members I should know?" 

He sighed 

"Louis you 5 siblings each with a different family." 

"I want a story Harry. Now."

He sighed again 

"Where do I begin oh. Right after you mom made the deal with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools guys sorry if I scared you   
> Love you all  
> \-   
> Rosie A


End file.
